Distraction
by The Great Thing
Summary: The most innocent distractions could end up deadly [one shot. au implied Karasu x Botan]


****

Distraction

The beautiful moon smiles 

Laughing in the quiet night

Once more, I whisper

Your name...

I like to hear her scream.

I've seen her, while I was up with Toguro, watching that Urameshi team, fight. I've seen her cheer them on. I've seen her cheer that filthy Kurama on. Of course, she would cheer on a handsome, has been demon boy, but she would scream if she faced a **real **demon, not tainted with the likeness of a human sprit.

Kurama died a long time ago.

He ceased to exist. Part of his soul still exists, restless inside that human body, just waiting to be let out, but I know it's not really going to be him. Kurama, was powerful and menacing. Not gentle and soft. No matter how much that human mother of his loved him. Kurama would have never become a soft gentle hearted **_freak_**.

I hate Kurama. 

I've seen her look at him, with those beautiful eyes of hers. Why waste your tears on a pathetic, worthless scum like him? Why waste your pleasing gazes towards someone else? Instead of dreaming of him, why don't you dream of me? I'll give you everything. While he'll give you things that he only has, I can give you so much more.

_ ****_

The cold wind is dancing

On the scattered glass

I wait for you to return

Before falling asleep...

"Sleep."

She smiled and turned her gaze towards me, rubbing her eyes. "Aa. I don't have time. I should get back." She smiles and reaches over the side of bed to grab something. I latch on to her wrist, before she could go and get it. "Ka-chan. I must get back. The Tournament is starting soon. I must go get the tickets from Koenma."

I still don't let go but stare at her. "No." I hear myself say and I pull her back on the bed. She tumbles a little, back over to the side, where we were sleeping. Her head goes back on to my chest, her arms wrapped around me, and my hand still wrapped around her wrist.

"Ka-chan, I must go." She softly touched the open part of my shirt, with her free hand. "I really must." I stared at her blankly. She innocently smiled at me tugging the mask down. "I'll give you a reward after this." 

Oh goodness, Oh how ironic since my team leader is the one that killed your fifth player. How ironic you bumped into me last night, upset and weak. How lucky that bastard, that you think you love, wasn't here but rather somewhere else meditating, thinking, learning, how to beat me. How ironic I should invite you to my room, and you spill your guts to me? How ironic that I knew every single thing you told.

I know everything about you my flower.

**__**

My shouting voice echoes, 

I embrace your unforgivable sins

Your lack of appearance during the match will have an effect on Kurama. He realized his own little cheerleader wasn't there praising you on. He realized that his team manager was missing. He should have realized it sooner.

I've taken your pretty flower, little fox. 

**__**

I saw your dream, 

The dream you can't awake from

While leaning against the windowsill

Softly embraced by the moon

"He's a beautiful man. I met him during the tournament."

"Where were you?"

"You forgot the tickets?"

"Koenma is the fifth player?"

"-Kurama is fighting Karasu."

"Kurama in his youko form..."

**__**

Your shouting voice is interrupted

My unforgivable sins go on...

Your heart, your arms, your voice...everything

I hold you who I love too much, until we love each other, until we go crazy

Over and over I destroyed...

I feel better knowing that he'll never be yours, because I got to you first. I'll be the one that will haunt your dreams. I will be the one that you lust for. I'll be the one that you can't stop thinking about. I'll drive you crazy.

One touch drives you insane. One touch doesn't keep you the same. How many more, until you can't take it anymore? How many more dreams of me can you take until you can't stand it? It's not my fault that I'm not there with you. It's not my fault that I chose you.

It's the filthy scum's fault that I chose you.

**__**

Does it reach you now?

His kind voice

Can you see?

Your arms, dyed red...

You'll dream of me in blood. You'll dream of him too. The most intimate feeling you'll get is from me. I'll give you everything, and more till it's too much. When you scream, I can hear it because you were dreaming, thinking, about me. You do everything for me.

You worship me.

His voice has no effect on you now. It's the memory of mine. The wisps of my caressing words that will tend you wounds. The words that will destroy you until you are an empty shell, and come after me. You'll do as I bid.

And I'll do as you.

The whips and chains are locked on, and all you need is a handler.

**__**

Trembling, the final voice is erased 

While I cry over our unforgivable sins

Fleeting dreams, sad dreams, painful dreams announce the end 

Into kind dreams, into lovely dreams, like that day, like that time...

My beautiful Botan, is tainted with black and I like that...

[Peanut Gallery]

So I've gone back and edited this [May 18, 2003]. In a Karasu narration, and first one that hasn't been KarasuxKurama! Or I think. Just a "what if story", during the tournament.


End file.
